Special Investigations: Aurors Division
by Kai-Lun-Mau
Summary: Sequel to Gaia's Champion. Harry and Hermione are now Partnered together in Special Investigations and receive their first assignment as a team....and it could prove their last...
1. Default Chapter

AN: K just to clear up a few things I am british but my spell checker is american so if my language rolls back and forth thats why, as for Harry's magical powers they are gone if he was to wave a wand around nothing would happen. He still has his elemental abilities but those had nothing to do with his magical strength....and before anyone starts yelling about inconsistencies like the port key Hermione picked up, that was created by Dobby

This story is not so much a sequel as a continuation Gaia's champion along the lines of Episodes of a Tv show where the same characters are used but the story is different. While i do have a sequel planned it won't be for a while yet as I don't have any notes or guidelines done

Now on with the story.

Special Investigations: Aurors Division

By Kai Lun Mau

**************************

Prologue: Loss of a Friend

Fear gripped his body, terror ruled his mind and he ran, never in all his life had Neville Longbottom been so scared, not even Snape had caused this much terror in his life. He swiped his arm across his eyes trying to wipe the blood from them that ran down his face from the length gash in his scalp. It burned from the rain and the sweat that ran down his face, his lungs burned as he tried to cast his breath in ragged heaving gasps. He leaned against a tree for support trying to stay on his feet because he knew that if he fell down he would not be getting back up again.

Panic once again gripped his body as he heard the snap and rustle of bushes being parted and the sounds of running feet and with a terrified whimper he pushed himself away from the tree and started running deeper into the forest trying to leaving his pursuers in the distance.

*********

Blood...

Sweat...

Fear...

The preys stench filled its nostrils, so easy to track through the vegetation surrounding it....The scent hung in the air like a rainbow and it padded softly till its ears perked up at the sound of labored breathing and it's muscles bunched and it burst through the underbrush its hunger driving it on.

**********

"Oh god oh god oh god, please please I don't want to die." Nevilles pleas remained un- answered as he stumbled through the bushes trying to escape the terrible fate that was hunting him. He burst through a row of trees and skidding to a stop falling flat on his face scraping his hands and knees and he moaned in terror as he found himself looking at the edge of a cliff face and he could hear the sounds of the river at its base. Behind him he could hear the sounds of his pursuer and he came to a decision. He would take his chances with what was in front of him. Scrambling to his feet Neville back up a few feet and ran forward as fast as he could, behind him the bushes exploded and a dark shape leaped at him it's broken teeth snapping at his heels as Neville leapt from the cliff falling down into the abyss below.

**********

Anger.

Disappointment.

It's meal had escaped, the scent of its fear falling into the dark. Water it could smell the water and it growled before turning on it's heels and padded back the way it had come.

***********

Harry's eyes fluttered open in contentment as he lay there wrapped in cotton sheets basking in the sunlight that poured through the window. He smiled at the pleasant weight he felt draped across his chest. He lifted his head slightly and he stared down and the wild untamed hair of his partner and girlfriend Hermione Granger gently he ran his fingers down her spine enticing a shiver from her slumbering form and with an evil grin he slowly slipped the hand between her thighs and softly let his index finger graze lightly across her nub. She moaned softly arcing her back in pleasure as Harry lay there teasing her softly. Slowly guiding his finger around her sex and very softly pushing it in between her folds up to the second knuckle.

Hermione gasped at the feeling and she mewed softly as her eyes opened to meet her boyfriends intense emerald gaze. "You know you keep waking me up like this and we'll never get out of bed."

Harry just grinned evilly at her as he slowly slid his finger in a little deeper and starts to lightly drag his finger nail along her moist walls. "You say that like it's a bad thing." 

Hermione didn't respond, her back arched as Harry lightly stroked her muscle wall and she purred almost before he growls and forced Harry down onto his back and quickly straddled his hips. She leaned down catching his mouth in a fierce kiss as she could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh. She raised her hips off of his and slowly pushed backwards feeling the tip of his cock slowly begin to part her moist folds. She moaned softly burying her face in the crook of his neck gently biting the curve of his shoulder as she felt his hands encircle her waist and slowly pull her down sheathing himself in liquid heat. Harry groaned a he lay there with Hermione rocking her hips sliding just slightly up and down his length. "I love you..."

Hermione flashed him a beautiful smile as she clenched around him. "I know..." Nothing else was said as nothing needed to be said between these two and Hermione quietly rode her lover with quiet whimpers and moans occasionally escaping past her lips.

Harry groaned at the feel of fitting so perfectly inside her, every action felt along his rigid shaft. More groans escaped his lips as he feels the pressure rising in his crotch and his fingers tightened on his slim waist as she started to ground down on him harder than before. Her whimpers and moans where more pronounced, she could feel her orgasm building with her belly and slowly spreading down through her body. She shuddered violently and collapsed on top of him her fingers digging into his flesh as waves of pleasure crashed through her and Harry couldn't hold back any longer his own orgasm bursting forth. Hermione moaned softly she felt him come inside her and she stretched across his chest and snuggled against him.

"Ahem."

The two yelped in fright and turned to find the source of the voice Hermione sliding off of the top of Harry onto the floor yelling in surprise scrabbling through her clothes for her wand.

"What have I told you Granger... CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

TBC...


	2. 2:

AN: Yep its me i have returned finally got a night where i'm not working till 4am....so with out any further delays heres chapter 2 I know it's not long but it's just a filler chapter

Special Investigations

Chapter 2: Welcome to the country

Thirty minutes after his rather abrupt interuption Mad eye found himself seated in a somewhat uncomfortable armchair with a pair of very annoyed employee's across from him. Harry and Mione where still fuming, their embarrassment over what had happened was fueling the fire. "Alastor if you don't have a very good reason for why you appeared like that I will Hex you in ways you couldn't possibly imagine."

Moody smirked at Mione after her comment. "Lass you would not be the first and before I die you'll not be the last to last believe me, and you deserved what you got from me, both of you, letting your guard down like that, disgraceful."

"Moody..." Harry growled threatingly his arms folded across his chest. "Why are you here, we are both on leave remember."

"Aye that, about a week ago you recieved an owl from an old school mate of both of you, Neville LongBottom, flagged priority so when you were not around the security owl came to me, It seems Mr Longbottom has gotten himself in a serious spot of trouble." Reaching into his cloak Moody withdrew a letter folded several times over and handed it over to Mione. 

***Dear Hermione.

I know its been a while since we last talked but I find myself in a serious situation and like our many years at Hogwarts I find myself turning to the smartest witch I ever knew.

I require your help Hermione. About six months go I was approached by a company offering me a lucrative research postion in the field of Herbology to aid in their magical experiments, naturally I accept and to begin with everything was great but about three months ago I saw something I wasn't supposed when I was delivering my analysis to my direct superior and from that point things rapidly went from bad to worse, I need your help Hermione because I am sure I am being followed and my owls are being monitored and as the experiments are reaching the end of the first phase and my contract is nearing an end I am sure that after everything I have found out I feel I wont be walking away from this job.

I'm sorry Hermione but you're my last hope of a way out of this mess

Your friend 

Neville***

Hermione sat there on the couch quietly reading the letter addressed to her whilst Harry stood at her shoulder reading the letter from behind her almost as one the pair finished at the say time and looked up at Moody. "When do we go get him?" 

Moody looked at them his mouth twisting into his paraody of a Frown. "So you think this is worth investigating?"

Hermione nodded. "I know Neville, if he is his desperate then we need to go get him immediately."

Moody sighed. "I'm afraid that won't be possible Ms Granger."

Harry frowned as he sat on the edge of Hermione's seat and looked eyes with Moody. "Um...why not, he needs help that means we have to help him."

"Neville Longbottom was found dead a week ago, his body was found washed up on the banks of the river about one mile from the wizarding town of Izeikel falls." Moody leaned back in his seat and calmly watched his two best operatives impassively as they reacted to the news of their old school friends death. He was rather suprised when their faces hardened and they stood and Harry spoke for both of them. 

"When do we leave."

Moody nodded, the twisted gash of a smile growing broader. "Now would be the best time. I want you two on the first portkey to Izeikel Falls by this evening, your mission is simple, find out what happened to Neville Longbottom and what exactly his letter was pertaining to." He stood and gave them a final look. "You will be staying at the Mephisto Arms Hotel, the honeymoon suite as Mr and Mr's Dursely."

"We are what?!?" Harry called out just as Alastor Apparated out of the room they shared, he turned to see Mione glaring at him. "What?" She hmmphed and stood and started towards the bedroom. "Mione what is it?"

"You sounded like you were annoyed that we were staying together in the honeymoon suite." She started to pack her case taking a few items from the closet. "Is it really that hard to pretend to be married to me Harry?"

"Damn it Mione thats not what this is about, I mad at the name he's set us up with....Wanted nothing to do with the Dursely's anymore and I just bet with Mad eyes sick sense of humor we'll be vernon and Petunian Dursely." He ran his fingers through his ebony hair and sat on the edge of the bed. "Pretending to be married to you isn't hard or Difficult Hermione, it's exactly the opposite." He reached under the bed and withdrew his own case and started to pack away what few clothes he had with him. "So much for a vacation."

"Yeah well we can have a vacation when we are finished,neville died trying to get in touch with me Harry, I need to find out what is going on out there, I hope you understand." She closed the lid of her case with a click and sat on the bed.

Harry stopped packing long enough for her to catch his eyes. "I understand babygirl....Neville was my find as well and if he was murdered we'll bury his murderer together ok?"

Hermione smiled and stood up and rounded the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "Thanks Harry"

Harry grinned. "Keep as close as that much longer and i'll never get packed."

Hermione returned his grin with one of her own. "Don't you worry about that, we have a few hours left before the portkey." And with that she shifted her weight causing them both to fall backwards onto the bed.

TBC....


	3. 3:

Special Investigations

Chapter 3: Reservations

With a jerk behind their navel and the sound of wind rushing through their ears Hermione and Harry landed with a soft thud in a forested area about one mile from the town of Izeikel Falls. Tightening the straps of their packs the two supposed honeymooners began the trek along the path towards the wizarding town.

They could hear the waterfall in the distance the sounds of water water crashing into the rocky pool below barely tickling their ears, it seemed idealic but something was setting Harry's nerves on edge, his attunement with Gaia should have generated a feeling of peace deep in this forested glade, instead he found himself feeling lightheaded and jumpy as the reached the outskirts of town. Hermione could feel her partners skittishness as they walked along the pavements taking in the sights. Mere minutes within the towns outskirts the pair realized something was very wrong, there were no people, the streets were empty and as they passed the stores on the main street they peered through windows and saw no sign of anyone.

Without having to say anything to her Hermione slipped her wand from it's holster to her hand fingering it nervously as the pair walked down the road towards the hotel they were registered at. Nothing moved on the main road and even the air was still, no animal sounds nothing, only the sound of the waterfall breaking the unnatural silence. Harry glanced around looking for some clue as to what had happened in the town, but was no use, what ever it was had left no traces of it's passage. Soon enough the pair were at the hotel and pushed open it's glass pane doors and stepped into the lobby. Once more there was no one there to greet them, finally they seemed to reach the same decsion at the same time and quickly shrugging off their rucksacks they rummaged through their gear till they located their combat gear and quickly changed their clothes. Hermione slipped her spares wands into their holsters at her wrists and a third into her hair twisting her chestnut curls into a tight knot keeping it from her eyes whilst Harry slipped on a pair of silver plated leather bracers covering them with the sleeves of his top, electricity crackled between his fingers as he walked back out into the street and looked along it's entire length spotting a single light lit in the church window.

Silently the pair made their way along the road towards the church, the light in the window still burned and with a feeling of hope they pushed open the doors to the church and walked inside. What greeted them was enough to make both of them physically ill. Scores of bodies littered the pews, lying there slowly decaying. "Jesus christ what's going on in this town." Hermione shook her head trying her hardest not to vomit as she made her way further down the aisles trying to study the corpses for some sign of what happened to them. 

*Clunk*

The metallic thud rang through the silent church and Harry gestured to Hermione to stay put while he went to investigate. He vanished from her sight rounding the corner as he headed up the stairs leading to the balcony, the old steps creaked under his feet as he took the staircase slowly, his hands crackled with energy as he rounded the corner on to the shadowy balcony. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, regretting it almost instantly as the stench of decay filled his nostrils, whilst up here was no where near as bad as the main aisles, body's still littered the ground. "Hello is anyone here?" His voice echoed inside the silent church and he came to a stop as the doors at the other end of the balcony swung open and a figure shambled into sight. Harry sighed with relief as he made out the collar of the mans shirt identified him as a minister, probably the minister of this church. "Father, what happened to these people?" The minister just stood there his arms lightly swinging at his side as he stared at Harry from the shadows. "Father?" Suddenly the priest darted forward screaming moving in a kind of loping sprint. Panicking Harry let a bolt of electricity fly from his hands aimed at the unhinged member of the clergy. The bolt splashed against the ministers chest knocking him off his feet in a sprawling roll, it growled ferally and climbed back onto it's feet and began running at Harry again closing the distance between them in manic loping strides. "Bloody hell!" Harry turned and ran when he finally saw enough of the ministers appearance, blood splattered it's face, it's teeth snapped and broken, but what really caused Harry to run was the eyes, bloodshot to the point that all the white of the eye was a crimson, blood leaking from the corners of the sockets like tears, whilst the irises were a sickly feverish yellow. He took the stairs two at a time not wanting to get any closer to the minister incase what ever had caused this was infectious. He let his mind ease for a moment and his eyes glowed a pale green, almost jade like and he lay his hands on the wood of the door frame for a moment before he stepped away and waited. The doorway seemed to writhe, the wood seemingly alive once more but growing at an accelerated rate, small branches reaching out across the gap to block the doorway completely, but it was not fast enough, the diseased minister rounded the corner, screaming and gibbering, arms out stretched to grab Harry. With a yell of fear Harry raised his hands and a ball of flame almost a foot across shot from his palms slamming into the Priest bowling him over and setting his blood spattered robes aflame. Harry watched in horror as the minister burned screaming in rage at the loss of it's prey as it struggled to get through the altered doorway. He almost screamed as he felt a hand grab his arm and jerk him around, his hands raised another fireball growing steadily to blast the horror away from him. 

Hermione yelled as the ball of fire grew to life in front of her face, she reacted instinctively, her years of Auror training kicking in and shifted her stance slightly and pushed Harry's hands to the side while she moved to the other and watched as the ball of flame shot from Harry's hands and splashed across the littered bodies of the town folk. "Jesus Christ Harry what are you doing!"

Harry just grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the open doors to the street, his eyes darting left and right for signs of movement. Hermione protested angrily, his hand bruising her arm as he finally stopped pulling her and he turned to face the church. "Abomination...." She looked at him in surprise at the tone of his voice as once more he cupped his hands in front of him and the fireball once more began to grow. A foot wide, a meter, two meter's, he grunted with the strain of creating such a massive ball of fire and he heaved sending it soaring across the road through the open church doors. 

"Harry what are you doing!" She grabbed his arms and spun him to face her. "Are you insane!" She glared at him but he wasn't paying her any attention, his gaze was locked over her shoulder and very slowly she turned around and gasped.

TBC......

An: I AM EVIL!


	4. 4:

Special Investigations: Aurors Division

Chapter 4: Enemies in the Darkness

__

"Harry what are you doing!" She grabbed his arms and spun him to face her. "Are you insane!" She glared at him but he wasn't paying her any attention, his gaze was locked over her shoulder and very slowly she turned around and gasped.

By now night had settled on the wizarding town and the only source of light came from the burning church. But even in the flickering reflection of light from the dancing flames it stood half in the shadows at the end of the street. Details were sketchy at best but what could be seen in the dancing light and shadows it was huge easily topping twelve feet. 

They stood there both sides watching the other saying nothing. Hermione's fingers tightened around her wand as she stared in horror at the hulking behemoth. Harry on the other hand was trying his damnedest to fight back the urge to openly blast this abomination off the face of the earth.

"Gaaaaaaaargh!" Its yell shattered the still night as it raised its malformed arms above its head in challenge as its bloodshot beady eyes focused on the pair of Aurors. It's arms lowered and it took a shambling step forward when suddenly a keening wail filled the empty streets and forced Harry and Hermione to clamp their hands over their ears. They watched shocked as the shambling behemoth raised its head before it turned and shambled off the main street into the darkness.

Harry slowly relaxed his hands letting them unclench from the fists that the creature had forced them into. He winced as the blood flowed back into his fingers and he glanced at Hermione noting her worried expression.

"You alright there Harry, that look on your face. It's frightening, you didn't even look like when we were fighting Voldemort." Hermione reached out and gently laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. She watched as he tried to gather his thoughts varying emotions warring in his eyes, hatred, revulsion, anger and confusion.

He shuddered thankful for the comfort her touch brought him. "I-I can't explain it, my reaction goes beyond conscious thought, it's almost instinctual Mione. They are abominations, I can't explain how I know, hell I don't even understand, but everything about them screams destroy."

"Look I don't know what's causing this reaction, and I think we are both past the point of me rushing to the Library for answers. But I trust you and if your instincts are screaming destroy these things then I guess we try and destroy them. But we are here for a reason Harry, find out what happened to Neville, what he was working on, and what's affecting this town and if there are any survivors."

* * *

She sat in the leather recliner staring at the monitor bank that was suspended from the ceiling. She steepled her fingers and a pensive frown soon marred an extremely attractive face. _`Damn Longbottom, his actions had forced an acceleration of the Cleansing. His interference and subsequent escape has also alerted the ministry to a problem` _She watched the bank carefully as it switched to the hidden camera's strewn through the town of Izeikel Falls. The camera pans and zooms till it focuses on the image of Hermione and Harry walking back into the hotel. She nodded `Soon she would have her revenge` She shifts her gaze to another monitor as a crimson light built into her chair flashes. The failure has returned to its cell, she flipped a switched and the cell door slammed closed. She turned; her chair swivelled on its base as she faced her two subordinates. "Status update."

One of the Techs turned to face her clipboard in hand. "Project Rebirth is entering the final incubation phase. Operation Purification is operational. The distribution system is in place all over the site." The Tech glanced at his clipboard. "Even though we were forced to accelerate our time table Purification met with all expected parameters."

She nodded and rose from her seat a wand in her hand. "Avada Kedavra!" Before the body of the Tech hit the ground she jerked her wand to the second Tech who stood there riveted to the spot from surprise. "Avada Kedavra." The second Tech crumpled where he stood his notes scattering across the floor. She calmly crossed the room to the muggle terminal and computer screen and rapidly began typing in a series of command codes and passwords. 

She pressed enter and a slow cruel smile spread across her face as line after line of the initialisation program scrolled across the screen sending an almost instantaneous command to the aerosol dispensers situated all over the compound. She returned to her chair and she faced the monitors and watched as scientists, botanists and potion masters slowly succumbed to the released Purification.

She was unsure how long she sat there staring at the monitors but slowly surely the bodies began to move, some climbing to their feet in a shambling attempt at co-ordination, whilst others crawled. Some in the potions lab reacted to the spilled potions knocked over whilst in the midst of their death throes creating even more dangerous creations. Whilst in the greenhouses the already magical plants reacted with the gas and slowly began to mutate into something from a Tim Burton movie. She smiled and depressed a button on her armrest. A slow hiss of gases being released filled the chamber and a metal shutter slowly began to rise revealing a glass tank and a body that floated within the blue gelatinous contents. She smiled and pressed her fingers to her lips before pressing them to the glass of the tank. "Soon Love, soon all my hard work with bear fruit and we can be together again finally. She rested her head against the cool glass and stared at the figure inside.

TBC…

AN: HA! How's that for a cliffie!!!!!

I AM THE EVIL Kai_Lun_Mau!!!!!!!!!!!

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

`_What kind of lunatic writes a maniacal laugh and uses 22 exclamation marks`_


	5. 5:

Chapter 4: In the Morning Light

Hermione looked at Harry frantically. "Harry coming back to the hotel was not a good idea." 

Harry grit his teeth as he summoned his elemental abilities once more the energy sparking and crackling. "Now is not the time to point fingers Mione!"

Hermione swung her arm in a wide arc her wand tip blazing a jet of fire scorching down the corridor they had just came from. Back in the corridor several shambling forms of what were once citizens of the wizarding town exploded in flame. The groaned hungrily arms still hanging limply at their sides ignoring the fact they were burning. "Harry!"

Harry stood back to back with her, electricity crackling across his hands as he sent waves of arc lighting down the corridor towards the hoard of shambling infected hotel staff. The energy blasted them off their feet and leaving them lying on the ground twitching as what remained of their nervous system overloaded. Almost as one they spun swapping places as once more a jet of flame roared down the corridor engulfing the already incapacitated infected while Harry released another arc of lighting bowling the already flaming corpses off their feet. "We can't stay here Mione." 

She nodded her wand still drawn eyeing the corridors and the burning corpses warily just in case they decided to get back up again. She swung her gaze searching for a way out of this corridor. Finally she found their way out, a small sign on a door a few feet past the burning corpses that said in bold black letters "Roof Access". "Harry!" She bolted by him her shoulder slamming into the door forcing it open as Harry let fly with another blast of elemental lightning.

Harry slowly backed down the corridor towards the now open door not willing to turn his back for a second just in case. 

"Harry move!" 

He spun on his heel and darted through the open doorway past Hermione onto the stairs as she slammed the door shut. Harry laid his hand against the metal doorway and closed his eyes concentrating as a sheet of ice started to slowly spread from his fingertips till it covered the door and sections of the wall. "That should keep them out of the stairwell." 

Hermione sat down and scrubbed her face tiredly as she sat down on the stairs and looked at Harry. "What the hell is going on in this town Harry, everyone here is dead. AND THEY ARE TRYING TO EAT US!"

Harry leaned against the wall and shook his head. "I have no idea, though somehow I think what ever has caused this is the reason Neville was found floating face down in the river. We have to get up to that into the forest. Where ever Neville was working is up there and if we are going to find the cause and a possible cure…it's there."

"Harry…" Hermione began before a low dangerous growl filled the stairwell. She pulled herself to her feet and leaned over the banister and looked down into the darkness. She drew her wand from her sheath and pointed it into the darkness. "Lumos." She stared in horror at what she saw. It was crouched on a small pair of stubby muscular legs most of it's weight resting on the knuckles of its hands attached to Gorilla like arms, it's skin cracked and bleeding and it's neck shoulders and half it's face covered in a mass of seeping boils. It looked up at the light and shrieked and started to lope up the stairs. She looked at Harry her face pale. "RUN!" She started to bolt up the stairs two at a time. 

Harry watched as Hermione started running. Below him he could hear the sounds of whatever had frightened her coming closer. Frankly he was getting pissed off and tired of running so he stood his ground, electricity crackling around his hands. Suddenly it rounded the corner and Harry blanched as it skidded to a stop momentarily and bared its mouth, its broken and jagged fangs dripping with saliva and it screamed at Harry.

It Leaped massive foot long claws sliding from the sheathes in it's finger tips as it took a swipe at Harry. He fell backwards as the beast soared over head it's claws narrowly missing his head as he fired the electrical blast point blank into the creatures exposed abdomen. He rolled to his feet with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Hermione you can come back it's dea…" The smirk faded as he watched as it slowly pushed itself to its feet and shook it's head trying to shake off the effects of the blast. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Without even thinking Harry stepped up behind the still dazed monstrosity and swung his foot with all his strength. The steel capped leather combat boot connected with something soft and the creature squealed before collapsing once more. 

Not wasting another second Harry spun on his heel and started running. Two at a time he took the steps while below him he could hear the creature gaining on him. Soon the door was in sight but the sounds behind him had stopped. "Oh shit." Harry flung himself at the door rotating his body as he did so, so his back struck the security bar shoving the door open as he watched the creature sail through the air towards him. Using skills he developed in his tenure as Gryffindor seeker He caught the Creatures arms at the wrists and placed his feet against it's stomach straining to keep it's jaws and clawed limbs away from him. He grunted from exertion and almost vomited at the creatures rancid breath filled his nostrils. "Hermione help please!"

"Harry when I say three Heave that thing over your head and let go…one…two…THREE!" Harry grunted as he kicked up hard with his feet and vaulted the creature into the air with all his strength. It yelped as it flailed through the air and hit the roof surface several metres away with a thud. "Reducto!" Harry rolled onto his stomach and watched as the blue white blast of magic rocketed across the rooftop and struck the creature as it rose once more to it's feet. It didn't even get a chance to shriek in pain as the top half of its body exploded in a font of bloody gore. 

Harry slowly sat up rubbing arms tired and sore from the strain of keeping that thing from ripping him apart. He watched as the sun slowly climbed over the horizon before he turned to look at Hermione who had sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "When we get back to London remind me to kill Moody for sending us here ok."

TBC…

AN: Yes its me. I am alive and as you can see once more writing, though I have to inform you that for the time being updates in all my fics will be few and far between as I am currently working on two projects. 

Project 1 is trying to convince Marvel Comics to buy some of my stories to turn into comic book format.

Project 2 is designing and writing a fully in playable Resident Evil tabletop role playing game

Once those are out of the way regular updates of your favourite fics will resume

Yours faithfully

The Evil Kai Lun Mau


End file.
